Neiva: Little Girl Found
by Narn1
Summary: The story of one of the Oracles kids. Her finding, her coming to the Oracle, and how she deals. It's better than it sounds...enjoy. COMPLETE!
1. Discovery

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own of this entire fic is a few of the characters. I you see anything even REMOTELY like the movie, it isn't mine I just own a few characters, and I don't even care if you want to use them. Just let me know..(  
  
Endless hoards of people walked by-hundreds of nameless faces pacing by, all on their way to somewhere or other. Not one of them seemed to notice her. Not that she blamed them or anything. Why should anyone have paid attention to her? She was just another street kid, huddled in another cardbord box on another street. All of those people probably had more important things to do with their time than notice her, or even give her a little spare change. She clutched her ragged blue blanket close to her as the sun began to set. It was December 17th, or so the big digital sign across the street said. If one wanted to be precise, 5:43. Tiny snowflakes began to fall from the darkened sky, and the people walking along the streets quickened their pace. They certainly didn't want to hang around.snow meant cold. Cold meant uncomfort, and they couldn't have that. She snorted at her thought, and sighed. Those people out there didn't know real unconfort-how could they? They all lived in their nice houses with warm beds.some even had fireplaces. They had never had to sleep outside, exposed to the elements, with only a cardboard box between them and the cold night air. Amusement turned to disdain, and as the digital sign across the street flashed again, the time changing from 5:43 to 5:44.  
  
Time passed quickly, and soon enough, it was 9:00 . The snow had stopped falling, yet air had grown even colder. Fewer people walked the streets, and bright lights flashed obnoxiously into the dark night. She sighed, and pulled her blanket closer around her. She curled up into her little box, and tried to get to sleep. It wasn't as if there was anything else for her to do. Sleep found her eventually, and she drifted off into that familiar dreamless dark.  
  
She awoke to a crisp morning. The sun was shining brightly, and the snow that had fallen last night was nearly a memory, save for the grey slush that lined the roads. She stretched somewhat, and climbed out of the box, surveying the street around her. She glanced over at the sign across the street as it flashed 8:27 am. Still holding her blanket close to her, she walked behind her box into the alleyay, where a large dumpster sat. Peering in, she noticed a box of doughnuts, hardly touched. It seemed like a waste to her. Upon closer examination, the box had been marked in black "DAY OLD-50% OFF". Shaking her head, she picked the box out from among the rest of the trash. Pity that just because something wasn't fresh that people felt it wasn't any good. She took the box back to her box, and muched at the stale doughnuts. They weren't that bad, she thought to herself. She sat there munching contentedly for a while.  
  
After she had finished the doughnuts, she sat back, wondering what to do with the rest of her day. It wasn't as if she were facing a lot of restrictions. As she pondered, a teenage girl walked by. She didn't look any different fromany of the teenage girls she had seen walkinga long this street-just another passer-by. Then, the teenage girl noticed her. The teenage girl walked up to her box, and knelt down.  
  
"I'm Lodema." Lodema reached offered her hand. She shook Lodema's hand, watching warily. "Who are you?" Lodema asked, her voice cheerful.  
  
"I don't remember." She said simply. Expecting Lodema to look a little shocked, she was taken aback when Lodema just nodded.  
  
"I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but I need you to come with me." She looked at Lodema strangely.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I know someone who can help you."  
  
"Help me with what? I don't need help. I'm fine out here."  
  
"You're not and you know it."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"This person can give you a place to stay. A nice place. A warm bed, free food. What do you have to loose?"  
  
"Life." A silence ensued between the two girls.  
  
"I know that this won't mean much to you, but I give you my word that no harm will come to you." The girl sighed as Lodema looked at her hopefully.  
  
"Whatever. Let's hurry though. As you may have noticed, winter isn't exactly the best friend of people like me."  
  
Lodema lead her to a tall apartment building. The lobby wasn't in the greatest of conditions, but she had to admit, it was better than some places she had slept before. The two girls rode up an elevator, and walked down a long corridor, lined with dark wooden doors. Lodema stopped at one, and knocked. An older African American woman with graying hair answered the door. She smiled at Lodema, and greeted her with a hug.  
  
"Hello Lodema. Good to see you." After embracing Lodema, she noticed the girl next to her. "Are you going to introduce me to this lovely young girl, Lodema?"  
  
"You requested her to come." Lodema replied. "I simply went and found her." The woman nodded.  
  
"Right you are." The African American woman said as she looked the girl over. "You got a name dear?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Mmmhmmm. That won't do at all. You need a name, sweetheart. Let's see.you found her in the snow, Lodema?" Lodema nodded.  
  
"Neiva then. Yes.that's a lovely name. Neiva." The woman said, nodding. The girl mulled over her new name.  
  
"Neiva.that is pretty." She admitted. The African American woman smiled widely.  
  
"Don't be shy, sugar. Come in. Lodema, you come in too. The children will be glad to see you." Lodema and Neiva walked into the apartment. While Lodema seemed unfazed by the place, Neiva was amazed. It felt so large compared to what she thought it would be. The first room they stepped into was a living room, in which about 10 children were on the floor, a few of them roughly Neiva's age. They were of almost every nationality, and all of them looked happy. One was levitating blocks. Another was levitating themself. Two others were sharing a book, three were playing a game that looked like jacks, one was jump-roping with a jump-rope that was turning itself, and two others were sitting on a couch, giggling madly. Neiva was taken aback by all of this. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. It wasn't possible! She turned to Lodema, who was acting as if this were completely normal. This infusion off normalcy, and, well, whatever you would call these kids abilities. Lodema walked into the room, and went to the child jump-roping.  
  
"Hey Isidora! Can I jump too?" The little puerto-rican girl that Lodema was talking to smiled widley, and nodded as she continued to jump. The rope seemed to lengthen, and made room for Lodema to jump too. Lodema jumped right in, and the two continued to jump-rope together. Neiva turned to the African American woman.  
  
"What is this place? What's going on? Who are you?" She asked, her voice rushed, and full of urgency. The woman laughed.  
  
"Take it easy, Neiva. This place is my home. I take in gifted children, and look after them and help them to develop their abilities. I am the oracle, but you can call me Sametta."  
  
~*~Authors Note~*~ I DON'T know if the oracle's name is really Sametta or not. PLEASE do NOT flame me for it. It's been a while since I've watched the movie, so I don't remember if they gave her an actual name. For the purposes of this story, bear with me, and imagine her name IS Sametta, mkay? As well, you may notice I've made her a bit softer than in the movie. I would think she'd be a little more gentle with her kids than she would be with Neo, so yeah. Bear with me. THANKS! 


	2. Lesson

Neiva's eyes widened with Sametta's statement.  
  
"Oracle? Gifted? What are you talking about?" She demanded.  
  
"Just what I said, child. I am the oracle. These," She gestured towards the playing children, all of which were gathered around Lodema "Are my gifted kids."  
  
"Then why am I here? I'm just a street kid."  
  
"No-one is 'just' anything, sweetheart."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you're more than you think you are."  
  
"I don't even know who I am! I've up on the street without a home, name, or parents since who knows when? How can I be more than I think I am?"  
  
"You had a name, child. You simply forgot. You were called Moncha once."  
  
"How could I have forgotten that? And how do you know?"  
  
"As for your first question the traumatized mind does funny things, Neiva. As for the second question, the reason I know is because I am the oracle."  
  
"But, why are you re-naming me?"  
  
"It's complicated. You'll find out soon enough. You're how old now, Neiva?"  
  
"I don't know for sure. I remember my sixth birthday, then a fire, and then running away." Sametta looked her over again.  
  
"You look about 13 to me." Neiva shrugged. A moment of silence passed as Neiva looked over to the other kids playing, and wondering about the events that were transpiring. Finally, she looked back at Sametta, and spoke.  
  
"So I'm gifted or something?"  
  
"Yes, you are. As long as you are here, you'll be safe, and you'll be able to strengthen your gift." Neiva's glance returned to the children and Lodema. Could she really be one of them? Would she fit in? She watched the laughing children, noticing all of them seemed so happy, so carefree, and so naive. She wondered how many of them would survive a night on the street.  
  
"Cynicism will get you nowhere, Neiva." Sametta commented. Neiva turned her glance back to Sametta.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"-I'm the oracle, remember?" Sametta finished, smiling still. "Come. I'll introduce you to the kids." Sametta and Neiva walked into the living room, and the children all immediately took notice of Neiva.  
  
"Kids, this is Neiva. She'll be joining us here, and will be developing her gift. Now, everyone introduce yourself to her." One by one, the kids introduced themselves. There was Isidora, (the puerto- rican girl jumping rope) Deryck, (A Caucasian boy with a toothy grin) Cassidy, (A girl with more curly red hair and freckles than she knew what to do with) Alvina, (A somber looking middle-eastern girl with bright eyes) Monique, (A taller girl with a french accent) Alhraed, (An East- Indian girl with a pretty smile) Quinn, (A black kid who looked pretty tough for his small stature) Bryan, (Another Caucasian guy with light, sandy hair and blue eyes) Cecille, (A slightly chubby, but bubbly girl) and Todd (A tall Caucasian kid with black hair and even darker eyes). As they introduced themselves, Neiva nodded distractedly, trying to get a grip on what was happening. She didn't believe in these 'powers' that Sametta described, but here they were in front of her, in living color, in these kids. Todd regarded her strangely, but seemed to back off when Neiva caught his glance. Sametta smiled, and placed a hand on Neiva's shoulder.  
  
"Neiva, we need to clean you up and get you some clothes dear." Neiva nodded, and Sametta began to walk down a hall. Following, Neiva regarded her surroundings carefully-out of date décor filled the place, but it was comforting in a way. Sametta opened a door to a cream colored bathroom, and gestured for Neiva to enter. She did, and Sametta closed the door.  
  
"There's a towel on the counter for you, dear. Come out when you're ready." Neiva stripped out of her dirt-encrusted black sweatshirt, stained white tee-shirt, and ragged blue jeans. Looking into the mirror above the sink, Neiva observed her own face. A girl with dirty skin, pale blue eyes, and matted, dark brown hair stared back at her, confused. Neiva quickly turned away, ashamed of what she had seen. Stepping into the shower, she turned the knobs, starting a flow of warm water. Neiva stood in the makeshift waterfall for a few moments, just feeling the water against her skin-it had been a while since she had last washed.  
  
Half an hour later, Neiva returned to the living room, her hair no longer matted, and her skin clean, revealing a slightly tanned complexion. Dressed in new clothes (A pair of drawstring khakis, and a baggy white tee- shirt), she stood at the entrance to the living room, watching all the others as they continued to play, as they had been before Neiva arrived. Cassidy was levitating blocks over in the corner, giggling at her own skill. She noticed Neiva standing there, and the blocks all dropped instantly. Cassidy got up, and ran over, beaming impishly.  
  
"You wanna play with me?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Neiva said, unsure of what else to say. Cassidy grinned from ear to ear, and grabbed Neiva's hand, leading her over to the corner. Neiva examined Cassidy more closely as they sat down. Cassidy couldn't be more than eight, Neiva guessed.  
  
"I'll get the blocks up, and you take them, then pass them back to me, ok?" Cassidy said, as she placed her hands a good foot above the blocks. Cassidy closed her eyes, and seemed to hum for a moment, and the blocks began to rise up. Cassidy's eyes flickered open, and her smile grew even wider, if that was possible. She raised her hands slightly, and the blocks flew above them, floating in midair about half a foot above her hands as Neiva looked on in amazement.  
  
"Now, take them!" Cassidy said, almost challenging Neiva. Obediently, Neiva reached towards one of the blocks, and plucked it out of the air.  
  
"NO!" Cassidy gasped, her eyes growing wide. "Not like THAT!" She said. "You're supposed to take them the way I lifted them! With your mind!" Neiva looked down at the little block in her hand.  
  
"I don't know how." She said, turning the block over.  
  
"Ooooooh." Cassidy said, lowering the blocks until they fell to the ground. "Sametta hasn't taught you yet. You're new!"  
  
"Yeah." Neiva said, clutching the block a little tighter.  
  
"I could show you if you wanted." Cassidy said, her voice becoming instantly more mature. Neiva looked up at Cassidy, and noticed something happening. The little girl's appearance seemed to have changed too. She looked older somehow. Neiva couldn't tell if it were the light, if it was real, or if it was even happening. Regardless, she tore her glance away from Cassidy, and looked at the block in her hand.  
  
"I think I'd like that." She said, somewhat unsure of herself. Cassidy clapped her hands together, and smiled-somewhat awkward, considering how much older she looked. Cassidy took a deep breath, and spoke.  
  
"Ok. The first thing you need to know is that there are no blocks." Neiva looked up at Cassidy, obviously confused.  
  
"But they're right there." Neiva replied.  
  
"No, they're not. There is nothing!  
  
"Nothing? How can there be nothing?"  
  
"Everything is nothing! There is nothing!"  
  
"So, I'm nothing?"  
  
"No, and yes.."  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"We just are. We exist, but not as we are."  
  
"How can THAT be?"  
  
"Think of it as two different worlds. We exist on another world, but perceive what we are shown on this one."  
  
"Ok. So there's no blocks."  
  
"Precisely." A moment of silence passed.  
  
"But if the blocks are not there, then how can you lift them with your mind?"  
  
"Perception and visualization."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We visualize the object as it is perceived by our eyes. Using your minds, you're go into the actual object by way of visualization, and then, once you have a firm enough grip, you can lift it. It's all based on human ideas of chemistry."  
  
"What ideas of chemistry?"  
  
"Nothing is solid, according to chemistry. All things are made up of tiny particles gathered together, and held together by invisible bonds. The trick is to use your mind to get in between these particles, so you can get a strong enough grip with your mind to lift it."  
  
"But if it's not real."  
  
"We're manipulating what we see as reality. We're not actually doing anything." Neiva sat in a silent stupor, looking at the little block in her hand.  
  
"How can we not do anything, when we are?"  
  
"We just don't. Since what we are manipulating doesn't exist, by the laws of physics, we are not technically doing anything."  
  
"Physics?"  
  
"In order to accomplish something, according to the law of physics, something must be moved. Since the block does not exist, it cannot be moved. Therefore, when we move it, we are doing nothing."  
  
"Ok. I think I get it. Can I try now?"  
  
"You might not be able to do it the first time."  
  
"I'm willing to take that risk."  
  
"Suit yourself. We'll start you with one block. Look at it. Feel it. Hold it and play around with it if you like. Just get a feel for it. KNOW it." Neiva nodded. She passed the block she held from hand to hand, feeling it's softened faces, taking in all that it was. Or, rather, what it appeared to be.  
  
"That's right. Good!" Cassidy said, breaking into a childlike grin. "Now, place it on the ground again." Neiva did as she was told.  
  
"Now, close your eyes. See the block. See where it's sitting. See the area around it. Look at it for a moment. Know what it looks like in your head." Neiva closed her eyes, and followed Cassidy's directions. A moment passed as Cassidy watched silently.  
  
"Now, zoom in mentally to the block. Go in so close you can see the holes between the molecules. Now imagine your mind can send out long white tentacles. Send them into the block, and get them to grip the molecules. Keep sending them out until you feel you've connected to it enough." Another moment of silence passed between the two girls as Neiva focused. This was an amazing experience for Neiva-she was seeing the molecules and tentacles so clearly within her mind, it was hard to believe that wasn't actually happening.  
  
"Now, this is the tricky part. Once you've gotten enough of the tentacles into the block, and have a strong enough grip, focus on moving the tentacles upward, lifting the block." The innocent block sitting in front of Neiva began to shake, and lifted a little off the ground.  
  
"Is it working?" Neiva asked nervously. The block shuddered, and fell to the ground as Neiva opened her eyes.  
  
"It was, a little. You had it going up, but you lost confidence in yourself. You have to believe in yourself or you want be able to do it." Cassidy said as she closed her eyes, and lifted the blocks. After the blocks were floating in the air, Cassidy opened her eyes, and noticed the hurt look on Neiva's face.  
  
"You did really well for your first time though." She added, hoping to console her. "Don't worry. It gets easier with practice." Cassidy lowered the blocks, and Neiva smiled somewhat.  
  
"You really mean that?" Neiva asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sametta chooses everyone here for a reason. If there was no hope that you would be able to develop your gift, then you wouldn't be here."  
  
"Thanks Cassidy." Neiva said, smiling slightly. Cassidy simply hugged the older girl, and went off to go play with the others. 


	3. Training

Neiva spent the next few moments looking at the tiny block in front of her. So much of what Cassidy had said seemed so real-her logic had been absolutely flawless. Neiva had to give the kid credit. Cassidy knew her stuff. At least, Cassidy knew more about what was out there than Neiva did. Neiva's head spun, pondering over everything that she had just learned. Could all this be possible? It had to be-it was going on all around her. Neiva looked up, and at all of the other kids. The mixture of normalcy and what appeared to be the supernatural just seemed to flow here. It felt so natural, so right.  
  
"That is what you can be, if you want." Sametta's voice came from behind. Neiva turned to face her, block in hand.  
  
"Can I? Will I be able to do all of this?" She asked in reply.  
  
"If you work towards it."  
  
"No guarantees?  
  
"No such thing, kid. You of all people should know that." A chill passed through Neiva at these words. She DID know that.  
  
"Not even from you?" Neiva asked weakly.  
  
"I can promise to guide and teach you. Whether or not you learn is your own choice. I can't do it for you."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Yes, I did. You just don't see it. In time you'll understand."  
  
"Will I? No guarantees, remember?" Neiva retorted sarcastically.  
  
"I can promise you'll understand."  
  
"There you go, not answering my question again. You're not making sense."  
  
"I may not make sense now, but you will understand soon enough. In your own time, it WILL come."  
  
"How can you promise that? How can you know?"  
  
"I'm the oracle, remember?"  
  
"But you just said that there are no guarantees!"  
  
"There aren't."  
  
"Then how can you go around making promises like that?"  
  
"There's a difference between learning and understanding. A subtle one, but it's there."  
  
"I want to learn, I just don't think I can."  
  
"Anyone can do anything."  
  
"But nothing really exsists. What's the point?"  
  
"There is none."  
  
"Then what the hell am I doing here?"  
  
"You're looking for answers. I have them."  
  
"Then give them to me. Teach me."  
  
"I will." Sametta smiled as she spoke.  
  
"This is one screwed up universe, isn't it?" Neiva commented after a moment.  
  
"If it actually exsisted in the first place, it sure would be." Sametta countered, grinning.  
  
That night, Neiva layed in her new bed, unable to sleep. This surprised her, considering how confortable the bed was. It had been so long since she had actually slept in a real bed. A clock on a nearby bedside table blinked 12:24. Nieva sighed. The only thing she could hear was her own breathing. She kept going over what she had learned in the previous day. It was a lot to wrap one's head around-there was so much she didn't understand. Sametta's words came to Neiva-"There'd a difference between learning and understanding. It's a subtle one, but it's there." Neiva sighed once again. She didn't think she would ever get this whole thing figured out. 


	4. Leaving

~*~Author's Note~*~  
  
Hey all. Sorry about the shorter last chapter. I had to end it there. It's..it's a creative thing. It just wouldn't have felt right to me if I had written more. Oh well. Take care all.and PLEEEEEEEEEASE, PLEEEEEASE, R/R! You know it's the responsible thing to do.anyways.back to the story.  
  
The night came and went quickly, as one might expect. Neiva awoke to the nearby clock flashing 8:03. Stretching her neck somewhat, she looked around. For a moment, she wasn't sure where she was. Realization took over when she became fully awake. She was at the oracles. With yet another sigh, she got out of bed, and went out of her room, down the hall, into the kitchen. The smell of bacon wafted through the air. The only person in the kitchen was Sametta, who was tending to the bacon. Without looking up, she spoke.  
  
"Morning Neiva. You're up late, I see."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"All the others are in the living room. You hold tight here, and I'll have your breakfast ready in a moment." Neiva sat down on a chair nearby, and yawned. The smell of the bacon was making her salivate greatly. She hadn't smelt anything so good for as far back as she could remember. Sametta slid the bacon onto a plate next to the stove with eggs and toast on it already, then brought the plate over to Nieva.  
  
"Eat up, kid. You're going to need it. It's going to be a long day for you." Nieva nodded, and began to eat. The bacon was cooked just right-a little crispy, but not too much. The eggs were great, and the toast was a golden brown. This was a regular feast in Neiva's eyes. Eating greedily, it took Neiva all of 10 minutes to eat it all, and down a glass of orange juice.  
  
"My, you certainly can eat." Sametta grinned, as she took the plate and put it in the dishwasher.  
  
"I was hungry." Neiva said, getting a little defensive.  
  
"I wasn't insulting you, kid. Just commenting. Now. It's time to get started on your training. Let's go." Sametta began walking out of the kitchen, and Neiva followed close behind. They went down the hallway to a room near the end, and stepped inside. There was nothing in the room, and the walls were painted a bright white. Sametta closed the door after Neiva stepped in, somewhat blinded by the walls.  
  
"What is this place?" Asked Neiva, shielding her eyes slightly.  
  
"This is the training room. Don't worry Neiva. Your eyes will get used to it eventually." Sametta said, noticing Nieva shielding her eyes. Nieva nodded meekly, and sat down on the gray carpet.  
  
"So, what do I do?" She asked, looking at Sametta.  
  
"First off, nothing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just what I said. Nothing."  
  
"How do you do nothing?"  
  
"By doing nothing-it's an easy enough concept to grasp, kid." Sametta said, her tone hardening slightly.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll do nothing then." Neiva said, noticing Sametta's tone. Neiva laid down on her back, and exhaled deeply. Closing her eyes, she wondered what the whole point of this was.  
  
"Quiet your mind, Nieva." Sametta said, her vice soothing. "Try not to think of anything." Nieva nodded, and exhaled again. She focused on the darkness about her, imagining it to be a void of nothingness. Travelling into the void, Sametta's voice penetrated the little world, speaking soothingly still.  
  
"That's right Neiva. Keep going." Obediently, Neiva continued her journey into nothingness. Suddenly, Neiva was aware of another presence in her mind, and began to panic.  
  
"Easy Neiva. It's just me. I'm going into your mind to find out what's going on in there. Stop panicking-it shuts me out." Neiva nodded, calming down slightly. The presence seemed to move around at great speed. Neiva, forgetting to travel, followed the presence's path through her mind with great interest. After a while, the presence began to fade, until it was gone completely.  
  
"I'm done, kid. You can open your eyes now." Neiva's eyes flickered open, and she sat up.  
  
"So, what did you find?" She asked.  
  
"You already know."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes. I found your mind. You knew that I was searching through it."  
  
"That didn't make sense."  
  
"It wasn't supposed to."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Anyways. It's given me a better idea of what to do with you."  
  
"Are you going to tell me more about this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You ask far too many questions Neiva, when you should spend more time looking for answers."  
  
"That is what I would call a shut out."  
  
"It was."  
  
"Ah. I was right. You just told me to butt out."  
  
"Yes, I did. Now, are you going to let me help you?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I don't have anything better to do."  
  
"Sarcasm will get you nowhere kid. Be a little more open."  
  
"Lesson one."  
  
"Very good.you're a perceptive one, aren't you?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know." Neiva said with a smirk. Sametta returned the grin, and shook her head.  
  
"What will I do with you. Come on kid, let's get started." Sametta went out the door, and returned a moment later with some paper, a pen, and some blocks.  
  
"Alright kid. Go at it." She said, putting the things down in front of Neiva.  
  
"What do you mean?" Neiva asked, confused.  
  
"Just do it. Interact with the objects I've given you."  
  
"Alright." Nevia replied warily, picking up the pen. She began to doodle on the paper. Vines wound themselves around the page, courtesy of Neiva's hand. Blossoming from the vines were not flowers, but every-day objects, like plates, books, pencils, and spoons. After Neiva had filled the page, she went to the blocks. She picked one up, and it instantly felt familiar. She recalled the lesson that Cassidy had taught her, and she closed her eyes. She began feeling the block, knowing it. It became easier, because she already had a little knowledge of what a block WAS. When she was ready, she inserted the vines into it, sending out as many as she could control. Pursing her lips, she began to lift. The block lifted a little ways out of her hand, and she opened her eyes. The block was hovering an inch above her hand. She tried to make it go a little higher, but the block wobbled, and fell back into the palm of her hand. Neiva dropped the block, disdained, as Sametta looked on, interested.  
  
"You got cocky." She said, simply.  
  
"But how could Cassidy get cocky about her own abilities, and yet they work for her?" Neiva asked sharply, recalling Cassidy giggling over the blocks.  
  
"Cassidy has a natural gift for levitation. It comes easily to her, and she doesn't need to focus as much as you or any of the other kids in order to get the blocks up. You and the others have to maintain perfect emotional balance-a happy medium between unsurity and cockiness." Neiva nodded.  
  
"Then what's my gift?"  
  
"Your inquisitiveness."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your inquisitiveness. Your ability to ask questions-to want answers. To wonder about things. That is your gift."  
  
"What kind of a gift is that?" Neiva asked, a little upset.  
  
"It's a new one, I'll admit. I haven't seen that before in any kid that's come through here."  
  
"Great. My gift is questions." Neiva said, gulping back a tear. She had expected something more. Something greater. Something you could see. Like Cassidy and her blocks.  
  
"There's no point in continuing today. You've lost the readiness and willingness to learn." Sametta said curtly. Neiva was taken aback. She wasn't used to hearing Sametta speak this way.  
  
"Fine then." Neiva said, hardening instinctivley. The streets had taught her that much. If in doubt, harden. Never show weakness. Neiva stood up, and left the room, and went into her own. If Sametta wouldn't teach her, then what was the point of being here? She went to the closet of her room, and found a bag. Stuffing all that she could get her hands on in it, she tied it up, and hid it under the bed. Tonight, she'd leave. And there was NOTHING anyone could do about it. Not Sametta, not Cassidy, not anyone. 


	5. Decision

~*~Author's Note~*~  
  
Heheh...yeah. PLEASE tell me I got you feeling at LEAST a LITTLE for Neiva there. If I have, I've done my job. Please review and let me know. This is the final chapter, and I'm hoping I can write this without having an emotional breakdown. (You'll see why.) I call this chapter..*ahem* CONFRONTATION.  
  
The clock near Neiva's bedside flashed 10:56. Neiva had stayed holed up in her room all day, refusing to come out. No-one wanted her to anyways. None of those 'gifted children', or even Sametta cared enough to come check on her. Some guide Sametta was. She gave up as soon as it got a little tough. And those kids..they just made Neiva so mad! She couldn't stand their optimism. No matter though. Soon enough, she'd be gone. Back o the streets, where she knew what was what. She didn't need Sametta, or Cassidy, or any of them. She had survived just fine on the streets without them, and intended to do so again. With an indignant sniff, she pulled the bag out from under the bed. There were blankets, and little trinkets that she could sell for some quick cash. She would be just fine out there on her own. She cracked the door open, and looked around to see if anyone was about. The coast was clear. Smirking, she slipped out the door, closing it noiselessly behind her. Creeping down the hall, bag in tow, Neiva relaxed a little. She would be out of here in no time. She wanted to leave this place behind. She recalled the oracle saying something about how she had once been called Moncha. She decided to leave the name Neiva behind too.  
  
"I am Moncha." She said to herself, reassuring herself that she was no longer a part of all of this. Her new name gave her new confidence as she walked quietly down the hall, and past the living room to the front door. A voice, emanating from the living room, interrupted Moncha's thoughts.  
  
"Where are you going?" The voice wasn't Sametta's, nor was it even female. Turning around, Moncha hissed into the dark.  
  
"Where I go is none of your business." A figure appeared in the shadows, approaching her. It was Todd, the boy who looked at her strangely on the first day.  
  
"That may be right. Even so, I want to know."  
  
"And why would you care?" Moncha asked, acid seeping into her tone, her face hardening.  
  
"I just do."  
  
"If you must know, I'm leaving. Not like you care or anything."  
  
"Why?" He asked. A moment of profound-feeling silence passed between the two, as Todd watched her with his dark eyes.  
  
"Because of everything." Moncha said simply.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just what I said, idiot. I'm leaving because of everything. I don't have a gift, Sametta doesn't like me, and I'd be doing everyone a favor by getting out of here, as well as doing better for myself."  
  
"Humor me. Elaborate."  
  
"Why the hell should I? I don't need to explain myself to you."  
  
"You don't have to." He replied, leaning against a wall, shadows dancing across his face.  
  
"Then I won't. If you'll excuse me, I have to leave."  
  
"You don't have to go. Number one, you DO have a gift. Number two, Sametta doesn't hate you. Number three, you wouldn't be doing anyone a favor by leaving, and number four, you're far better off here than anywhere else." His voice cut through the darkness in a calm, collected manner.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Sametta doesn't hate you. You were all she could talk about during dinner. She's just a little proud, that's all. She's worried about you, but doesn't want to admit it. She's a little stubborn that way. And you ARE better off here then back on the street. Here, you have a bed, food, clothing, shelter, and everything. Out there, what do you have? The clothes on your back, and whatever you can make off all the stuff you've jammed in that bag. And as for your powers-"  
  
"Hold on a second." Moncha interrupted. "How did you know-"  
  
"-My gift is the second sight." He responded. Moncha nodded.  
  
"Figures." She muttered. Todd shook his head, grinning, and spoke again.  
  
"As for your gift, I know you have one. Everyone does, whether they are gifted like us or not. What did Sametta tell you your gift was?"  
  
"She told me it was my Inquisitiveness." Moncha said.  
  
"Neiva, do you have any idea how precious that gift is?"  
  
"I don't know how precious my gift is. I don't even consider it a gift! Apparently, I'm doomed to ask questions. Some gift. And besides, no-one will miss me. No-one here cares."  
  
"Neiva-"  
  
"Stop calling me Neiva! I'm NOT Neiva! I am Moncha. Get it? Moncha."  
  
"Look. I don't care who or what you are, Moncha. Do you have any idea what you could become if you stay here? What you could acomplish?" He asked, standing up straight, coming away from the wall.  
  
"No. And I don't care."  
  
"Do you know how childish that reaction is?" He asked, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"NO! And I told you I don't care! I want to go back to the streets. Even though I don't have anyone there with me, at least I can't get hurt by anyone either. I can deal with the streets. I can deal with all of that! I just can't deal with this place!"  
  
"Neiva, Moncha, whatever you want to be called. Do you have NO sense of what others think of you? Do you have any idea how much we care about you here? Everyone here is concerned about you. We all care-I care." Todd said, stepping away from the wall, and grabbing Moncha's shoulders.  
  
"No you don't. You were just sent by Sametta to get me to stay in this hell- hole." She said, trying to wrench herself free from Todd's tight grip.  
  
"Neiva-"  
  
"-MONCHA!"  
  
"WHATEVER! I don't care what you want to be called. I CARE about you, okay? You say no-one cares. Well, someone who cares is right here in front of you, and you are too blind to see! Maybe you SHOULD go back to the street. If you can't see what's right in front of you, then maybe you WILL be better off." He released his grip in Moncha, and glared at her as he stepped back, leaning against he wall once more.  
  
"Then I'll go." She said, hardening further. Clutching the bag tightly, she opened the door.  
  
"Moncha, wait." Todd said, his dark eyes softening.  
  
"What." She said angrily.  
  
"Don't go. Give this place a chance! Give all of us a chance. We're not as naïve as you think we are. We've been through the same sort of thing you have, but we've all healed ourselves here. We've found rest. You can too! Cassidy's parents beat her until Lodema rescued her. Me, I grew up on the streets too. All of the others have been through similar things. You see? We're not so different! We understand!" Moncha's tough core shattered, and tears began to stream down her face as she collapsed on the floor in sobs. Todd knelt down beside her, and hugged her tight, trying to comfort her. Moncha gulped, and began to speak.  
  
"All my life, I've looked for acceptance, help, friends. I grew up alone, with the lowest expectations possible. I lived off what I could bring to myself. I've never had to depend on anyone, and survived by being strong, resourceful, and smart.. Here, I have to sacrifice my independence, and put my strength and pride on hold in order to gain what I have always looked for. How can I do that, when all I have is my independence, strength, and pride? How can you ask me to do this?" She looked up pleadingly into Todd's dark eyes. He pursed his lips for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"I don't have all the answers. And I won't pretend to, Moncha. I can ask you another question, though. How can you pass up all of what is offered to you here for a life on the streets?" As they looked at eachother, together they searched for answers, and explanations. The darkness, combined with the silence, fell heavily upon both of them. Moncha rested her head on Todd's chest, as a last tear fell.  
  
"You're right, Todd. You really are. And.and it's Neiva now. Just Nieva." Todd smiled slightly, as he helped her up. And together, they walked back to the hallway-Todd and Neiva.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~Author's Note~*~  
  
EEP! GAAAAAAH! Remind me never to write like that again! So emotionally draining! GAH! I have to write two viewpoints, while believing them both. That's what's tricky about this angsty conversation stuff. Well, I hope you've liked your little adventure with Neiva.I certainly have. Thanks for everything, everyone. Take care, and stay strong. 


End file.
